


She-Wolf

by Atma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Porn Magazines, Terrible Pseudonyms, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atma/pseuds/Atma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir wakes up with a gigantic hardon and can't stop nagging Christa at work until she gets what she wants as relief, progressively getting more and more feral and impatient throughout the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She-Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr porn prompt that got way out of hand. I can't say no to futa Ymirs.
> 
> For a lovely anon, you know who you are <3

Every now and again, when the sun would rise and peek through the slats of the barrack windows, Ymir would also rise in a way. Like any hot and red-blooded she-wolf, she would occasionally wake to find a familiar bulge in her pants, creating a nice little tent up in her blanket where she lay. She slowly came to, wiped the drool off her chin, and rubbed the back of her head as she let her brain focus and wake up, smiling a bit as she remembered this particularly awesome wet dream she had involving some ladies, a pile of silk bedsheets, and a length of rope between them all for...things. It wasn't until she remembered the part of her dream where she had a massive prick she was happily penetrating them with that she looked down and noticed her own case of morning wood, a small puddle of cum from her dream soaking it and her crotch and her favorite blanket.

Shit. Not again. She'd have to get this in the wash before anyone noticed and gave her hell about it like the last time it happened. “Ymir's so manly and so hot for the ladies she's growing balls! Someone better get that boner of hers its own wall district, it's so huge and obvious! Keep that trouser snake wrapped up lest it bite me and spew its sticky venom all over me!”

And so on and so on, all day, and a few days after even when it went away. It wasn't something Ymir could really explain why it happened or why it went or came in either definition of the word. She just knew it was both amusing and annoying as hell to deal with. I mean, she didn't have to sit down to piss anymore and it was easier to orgasm, but it also just wouldn't go down and gave everyone else an easy target to aim for during training to take her down. One swift kick to the balls and she'd be down on the ground puking and inventing several new swears. You assholes.

There was only one thing she could do on days like this, and that's convince Christa to play hookey with her and sneak out to town for a date and a dicking, her treat, she'd pay for the hotel room and everything using money she probably stole but what else is new. Sometimes she'd get a little rough but Christa actually enjoyed it that way, treating Ymir like a horny pet and enjoying the role of master. It was a nice change from the usual sentiment of sneaking out behind the food sheds and fingering and eating each other out by lantern light.

So instead of sneaking off to the showers to jerk off down the drain and get things taken care of now, she decided to let it sit half hard in her new change of pants, waiting for her beloved blonde to wake up so she could throw an arm around her and sweet talk her into taking the day off for a little loving, Ymir style. 

“Good morning, Christa!” Ymir grinned as she pointed to her pants. “I got some problems down below and was wondering if you'd like to work them out with me in private.”

Christa grogged a bit, yawning as she groaned at Ymir's terrible attempt at flirting. “Ymir...I can't. Not today. I got to work the inventory office and double check our paperwork today. They'll know if I'm gone.”

“What? Fuck that, I'll sit under the desk then and snag a special breakfast off you.” Ymir snorted. “I could go for a big, sticky glass of juice about now...”

“Ymir. No.” Christa frowned as she went to get ready. “I don't want to do this as much as you want to play around, but we'll both be in trouble if you try anything like that. Just go relieve yourself in the shower or something, for now, please? We'll play again some other time.”

“Fiiiiiiiiine. Go do your job then.” Ymir gave Christa a small kiss on the cheek and sent her off, stomping loudly towards the washrooms. “Stupid superiors and their stupid job assignments ruining my dreams.”

The shower was tepid and she couldn't really manage to get it up all the way, her mind wandering from thoughts of Christa's tight holes and cute warm mouth wrapped around her to angry revenge, possibly jerking off into one of her superior's mashed potatoes or something. As a result, it didn't really go up nor down, making her keep an uncomfortable boner as she got dressed in her uniform. Maybe breakfast and some push-ups would balance her hormones back out to even. Hot bitter coffee, biscuits with gravy and bacon and eggs, all topped with hot sauce and pepper. Nothing says good morning like a hot plate of grease. Well, maybe a blowjob would help, but she wasn't getting that anytime soon.

Girls from the squad whistled and catcalled as Ymir marched to the mess hall with her cock visibly up and rubbing uncomfortably on her tight uniform pants and straps; perhaps she should invest in a cup for days like this. She ignored the faux-compliments on her “titan slayer” as one of the ladies had nicknamed it and found herself cornered off with the men to eat. The first couple times she was sectioned off with them was more than awkward, but now that they were somewhat used to it, she found they gave her more sympathy than the girls did.

“Morning boners suck. Am I right or what, dudes?” she'd say, trying to sound as casual as possible. They'd all just laugh and nod and eat in mostly silence, a bond shared between them that only those with dangling balls could understand. It changed from the men's side to the dick-haver's side, figuring if it's going to function as fully as any man's dick would, they may as well let her in the group as a sign of camaraderie. 

The only downside to the support group was when they all decided to play bag tag and snap each others' straps into their dicks, but even that wasn't enough masochism to get Ymir to calm down. So after a hearty round of blistering and chafing, she would go outside and find a nice corner to shadowbox and do push-ups and sit-ups in. Maybe if she just completely exhausted herself physically, it'd go down. But with each sit-up she did, she noticed it was still standing up. What a bother.

Thankfully, this all had killed enough time that it was around noon. She could go see Christa again under the guise of bringing her lunch and maybe seeing if she could bend her over that desk and show her exactly where she could file Ymir's special report. She put together a lunchbox for Christa, wrapped it up, and began to walk towards the main offices where she was today, whistling and ignoring the clerks there that were very visibly pointing and staring at her bulging crotch.

“Yo, Christa, take a lunch break, my hard working honey!” Ymir said as she put the box on the table and closed Christa's door, sliding up next to her and nuzzling her neck. “I'll be your main course; one order of hot, fat, tanned, freckled sausage is coming right up.”

“Ymir....” Christa growled, her brow furrowing deep as she squint her eyes and sighed. “I appreciate you coming out here to try to get me to relax but there's just too much work to be done. I said we'll play some other time; that means SOME OTHER TIME and not 3 hours from when I last told you. I swear, some days you're more like a dog than a girlfriend.”

“Well, if I'm a dog, how's about throwing my bone a bone? Woof, baby~” Ymir got on all fours, wagging her ass in the air and generally making a huge embarrassment of herself. “You're lucky doggies like to slurp too, you know that? Maybe you ought to leash me before I start humping some poor lass' legs.”

“You didn't relieve yourself earlier, did you?” Christa was very annoyed now, pulling Ymir up by the collar of her jacket and staring her dead in the eye.

“I was thinking about mashed potatoes, you see, I figured if I...”

“I don't care what your excuse is. Go. Let me work. At this rate you'll delay me so much I'll never have time to play with you. Why don't you read one of your awful magazines and enjoy an hour with that or something?”

“Fiiiiine. Again. I'm going.” Ymir's voice became a fine whine. “See you whenever, Miss Secretary Lenz. Arf.”

With that said, she wagged her butt as if she had a dog's tail and started making her way back to the barracks. Lunch would take a while so nobody would really care she'd have gone missing for a bit or taken an especially long bathroom break. A quick stop in her dresser in the girls' barracks yielded a copy of this month's Wallknockers, her favorite niche fetish lesbian porn magazine, addressed to the pseudonym Leslie Bean and sent in secret like clockwork at the beginning of each month to a mailbox she kept hidden in the city. The military was one of their biggest customers and they cared not who subscribed at what age so long as they had the cash. 

She rolled it up and tucked in her inner jacket pocket, making her way to the girl's restroom, locking herself in a bathroom stall and making sure nobody was around before unzipping her pants and flipping open her magazine to this month's theme: hard BDSM couples. In her other hand she grabbed her prick and slowly began to work herself over, still as half hard as she was when she woke up and showered, grinning wide to herself as a small blush reddened her sweet, tanned, freckled cheeks, laughing a bit as she turned every page in great eagerness. She hated to sticky and dirty such nice spreads and pages so soon after receiving this issue, but it was an emergency. A sexy emergency.

Ymir flicked through the pages until she stopped on a random article about advanced drink mixing tips. Her mind wasn't very focused today, so she stopped to give it a look before continuing on her quest for a hot orgasm. Before she knew it, she was enraptured, reading in every word and letting her cock go, holding her magazine up by both hands and taking mental notes about just what you could mix whiskey with. 

Before she could remember what she had come into the bathroom for to begin with, the bell sounded, signaling everyone to finish their lunch break and get back to work training. Shit, she let another chance to cum just come and go, sighing as she zipped her pants up, her boner still unattended to and poking out, returning her magazine to her dresser before growling at herself. If it stayed up much longer she'd have to make an embarrassing doctor's visit.

Looking around, everyone was getting ready to play equipment check. Particularly sword maintenance. Large swaths of thick felt lay out on the ground to keep their swords on with plenty of oiled rags to wipe them up with sat near some small tool sets to dismantle the handles and check them for functionality. Ymir sighed and sat down on her knees, picking up a pair of gloves and making sure her cock had enough room to breathe between her legs before she put herself headfirst into sword cleaning. Maybe oiling it would keep her mind off how her balls felt.

No such success was to be had.

Before long, she had gripped the handle of her sword so hard and the oiled cloth was stroking up and down the shaft of the blade so hard, panting and snarling, a bit of drool coming out of her mouth as she began to mumble “Oh yeah, yeah” and “Christa don't know what she's missing” and “Fucking stroke it, you stupid swordwhore.” Thankfully, very few people heard the exact words she was saying, but her body was so tense and giving off this aura of tension and heat as she jerked her sword off in lieu of her own dick that the girls began to slowly back up and away from her, calling her a devil and she-wolf and other names that only spurred the freckled wonder on harder until she turned the face the girls and bark at them like a beast.

A minute passed in awkward silence before she realized what she had been doing. No apologies were made, just a bunch of swear words strung together, as she stood up and bolted off towards the bathroom to clean her hands up and splash her face with nice, cool water. If she didn't get rid of this boner soon, the whole camp was going to suffer, the women at the mercy of the wolf that hungered so. Her mind was racing, as was her heart, thumping hard as her balls throbbed, all of it connected and sending her into a fit as she growled and huffed. The sun was starting to set and as far as she was concerned, that meant Christa's work day was done, one way or the other.

Ymir made her way back through the offices and through Christa's door, slamming it hard and getting back down on all fours, woofing and begging, her body and movements pleading her case for her. The poor blonde just sat there, amazed at Ymir's tenacity, wondering if she had been counting down the minutes to her getting off work or what, as she showed up just as she was putting the last bit of paperwork away for the day.

“Christaaaaaaaa....It hurts and nothing's working! Make it stop! Please! Woof woof!” Ymir pleaded, ass up in the air, attempting to make herself look as pitiable as possible.

“Ymir....you really wanted me to do it, huh?” asked Christa as she came over to the pathetic pup at her feet and pet her hair.

“Nothing else compares to how you feel! My right hand is a poor imitation of the way you feel enveloping yourself over me!” Ymir immediately pressed her head into Christa's hand, panting a bit and nudging against her hard and fast, headbutting and drooling.

“I...I suppose we can play now, if you like. If it's THAT bad for you now...” Christa smiled, unaware of just how worked up and gone her girlfriend was at this point, taking 'now' for a RIGHT THIS FUCKING SECOND and standing up, pouncing her full body into the blonde and grinning down at her. “Ahhh! Ymir! N-not here, people will hear us!”

“Too fucking bad for them then, huh? Your pet's hungry and needs to mate, woof.” Ymir stripped Christa then and there, taking her top off with great force and throwing it into the corner, sending her own jacket and top over with it, not having bothered with a bra today as she unhooked Christa's, swinging her tanned tits in her girl's face and pressing her big, hungry tongue on the blonde's cheek, giving her a big beastly kiss.

Christa blushed red all over, her own tits showing what she tried to hide, her nipples peaking up as Ymir happily pawed at them, letting herself be taken over by her pet as Ymir nibbles and sucked on the side of her neck, making sure to leave a myriad of red marks, this way anyone who looked at her would know that this was Ymir's territory exclusively.

Ymir scrambled to take her pants off, revealing nothing but her embarrassing pair of chili pepper patterned boxers that she was stupidly attached to, her cock peeking out of the crotch hole as she pried her fingers on the hem of Christa's pants, looking in to peek at those cute panties she was about to wreck. They were white, as she guessed, which means her little girlcum stains would show very visibly and make her blush anytime after she put them on. Good, good. The very thought of this got Ymir's cockhead leaking a thick, shiny glob of precum down herself, her balls swelling as she let Christa sit up and rub against her freckled tits, leaning in for more kisses and nibbling the blonde's lips as she growled and snorted hot breath against her, woofing in her ear.

“Y-Ymir...” Christa moaned, her smaller body pressed up hard and hot against Ymir's, letting her take control as she felt her pants slide down and Ymir's palm stroking her slit through her panties, a couple fingers riding up towards her ass now and again as Ymir moved her head down to take a taste of Christa's blushing tits, slurping and nibbling and making a huge mess of her girl, leaving behind a few toothmarks around the nipples and pressing her free hand down hard and warm into her girl's ribcage, inviting one of the blonde's hands to come down and grip her eager prick, feeling her slowly begin to stroke her off.

“Yeah, say my name, my tiny goddess, say it! Woof~” Ymir said as she nosed her face on down to meet her lips to Christa's clothed slit, giving it a series of teasing kisses and licks, the fabric pressed hard against her tongue as she wrapped her legs around her head, stroking her tits as she nosed the panties aside and began to bite gently and give her pubes and cute little red clit a series of hungry, long slurps and smooches, breathing in Christa's scent heavily and shaking all over in delight with each little taste and drop on her tongue.

“Y-YMIR!” Christa felt herself tense up all over, wrapping her hands around Ymir's head and looking at her, eyes half open, blushing as she watched her feast on her slit hungrily, rarely coming up for air as she nibbled and slurped, pushing her tongue inside to prep her and widen her up, urging her to get nice and hot and tight inside and out as she tugged on Christa's nipples. “D-down girl, down!”

“I'm already going down! Dwahaha, how's about you go face down, then? I wanna root deep inside and make a hot mess of you, you've been teasing me and running through my thoughts all day I can't stand it! It's time to teach my mistress some manners!” Ymir picked Christa up and bent her over the edge of the desk, pulling her boxers down around her ankles and pushing her thick, fully hardened, precum slicked cock inside Christa's slit all the way, going to the hilt and letting her balls rest at the entrance, laying over her like a beast would and biting on her neck and shoulders as she began to buck and hump around and in and out, swirling her hips forward as she rattled the blonde against the desk, making sure every inch of her insides was getting rode hard.

“Ahh! AHH! Y-Ymir! More, please...More, oh god, why did I wait so long...I'm sorry Ymir, fill me, please!” Christa begged, making Ymir all the more forceful and happy, feeling how happy she was as she propped one hand under the blonde's tits and the other on her clit, jerking her off and groping as she pushed her cock in all the way in and out, rubbing up against her slit with her cockhead eagerly between thrusts, looking down to see Christa turning just enough to smile up at her, her whole body taking Ymir in and squeezing hard against her.

“C-Christa...Oh fuck...Don't stop....Fuck fuck fuck!” Ymir growled, feeling her balls tense up and go hard, filling and feeling herself about ready to shoot off. When her thoughts went from coherent to a string of swearing and pants was when both of them knew she was going to cum and to be ready to accept her payload. She strongly pinched at Christa's clit and rubbed her hand all over those tits, caressing both ends as she swirled her hips and went in as deep as the blonde's body could accept her, groaning and stopping a bit, jerking her hips and body up and down as she roared and growled, sinking her fingertips into Christa hard and bruising her a bit, feeling the girl squeeze back and begin to cum and spasm all over the shaft of her dick, her heavenly, squeaky moans sending her over the edge as she returned the favor, feeling her prick send off thick streams of sticky cum that had been dying to escape all day into her and panting as she arched with her girl in sweet release, making sure both of them were thoroughly empty before she would even think of dismounting.

Ymir's brain slowly sorted itself out, going from mighty beastfuck to her normal self within a few minutes, all the strong urges and tension beginning to leave her muscles and crotch. Slowly she took herself out of Christa and pulled her boxers up, holding her girl close and sitting down with her, cuddling a bit and making sure she was okay, well, save for all the amazing love marks she left everywhere with her hands and mouth. She planted a big smooch on her lips and then her forehead, tracing back down to her lips again and lingering a while, enjoying how sweet and warm her lips were, embracing this moment of afterglow soaked intimacy.

Christa slowly came to, as well, her mind coming back from the submissive subspace she had been so thoroughly lost in and enjoying, admiring all the purple and red marks that now adorned her pale flesh, returning the kiss deeply and letting them both enjoy just slowly making out a while, rubbing the others' arms and hugging close. The other felt so warm as they breathed in slow and strong, nuzzling and playing with each others' hair. If only they could be in this warm, loving embrace forever. No more wars, no more Titans, no more military, just them, forever, kissing and hugging, their bodies saying more than words or I Love Yous ever could.

Except reality hit them. There was one major problem blocking them from this, and it wasn't the fact that they were still in a grim setting full of death they'd have to train for tomorrow again.

Ymir stank. Bad.

Whenever she grew her cock out, testosterone would work its magic on her body and make her reek like a thousand barracks in summer, every bit of sweat on her salty and rolling off onto Christa's skin, her nose beginning to clog as Ymir's aura of filth proudly took over and invaded her sinuses. Lovemaking would have to be put on hold until Ymir was soaped up and made to be presentable again.

“Er, Ymir. I think it's late enough we should bathe and go to bed. You were excellent, you really were, and I'm proud of my pet, but I'd be even more delighted if you'd come with me to get a late meal and wash up with me.” Christa tried to be polite about it.

“Are you saying I stink, Christa?” Ymir stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at Christa. “I ain't dumb, if I smell, I smell. At least I smell manly, right?”

“Shower, now, young woman. Or man. Or whatever, just get yourself in there.” Christa huffed, pushing Ymir towards her clothes and then out towards the washroom, following shortly once her own clothes were put back on.

The two spent the night together, eating and talking and sleeping in the same bunk, kissing and fondling the other in secrecy, Ymir enjoying fingering Christa below the covers as Christa reciprocated with a strong handjob. But only after the freckled wonder suffered the indignity of being hosed down several times and soaped over thoroughly like the dog she was.


End file.
